Stalker Vibe
by Mystically Forbidden
Summary: Finally entering senior year Bella Swan had everything she wanted from best friends, popularity, smarts, and the cheer captain title. But what's going to happen when a new guy comes into town with a haunted past? What will Bella do when she starts getting strange stalker vibes and all the signs point to the new mystery boy? Is it him, or is he innocent? Romance/Horror/Drama/Humor


**Hey everyone! So this is a trial of a new story that I want to work on. Mythical Holocaust is doing well so far so I wanted to try something else. If this story gets at least 5 comments I will continue with it. So please let me know what you think! Virtual Hug for each review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination which does not include these characters. **

* * *

**New Boy**

**BPOV**

"Rose! Shut the fuck up!" I giggled as I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. We were finally seniors and we were definitely running the school from now till graduation.

"Bitch! Don't tell me to shut the fuck up, I'm amazing!" Rose snapped putting the volume up to the radio singing out loud. I had to admit she was actually a good singer, so I sang along with her to the top of my lungs until I parked the car and turned it off.

"Okay Hoe, you excited? Were smart, hot, cheer captains, and at the top ready for the new school year?" I asked facing her in my seat. She turned in her seat with a huge grin on her face. I wasn't as cocky as I sounded and she knew it. But of course she didn't call me out on it "We got this" she said pulling me into a hug.

Rose and I have been best friends since the first grade when I tried stealing a Barbie shoe out of her book bag. How nerdy is that? Ever since then we were always on the phone to the point where our parents had to pull out the cord so it would stop ringing. This girl was more than a friend she was my sister.

"This year I am finally going to get that hunk of a football player!" Rose yelled jumping out of my horribly amazing red Chevy truck. Everyone knew I was coming once they heard the engine so I decided to keep it with pride. It was my baby.

"I know Rose you have been talking about it all summer. Emmett is going to be your boy toy by the end of the year" damn she was obsessed with that dude. It was actually pretty funny because he has been our close friend since the fifth grade. When a boy named James tried picking on us he jumped to our rescue and hit him over the head with a book yelling "learn not to pick on girls!" it was pretty cute since he hit him with a learning rainbow book. Anyway, her friendship with him grew to love and he still doesn't know it yet, he was seriously blind.

"Common Bella, you know he is cute" Rose said as she pulled me through the passenger side door. "Seriously? He is my dude best friend. He is a cute teddy bear to me not something to fuck and cuddle with" saying that we started walking toward the school.

"Well at least you admitted he was cute" Rose added before we both got pulled into a huge bear hug and swirled around by the one and only. "Emmett! Put us down you big dummy!" I yelled and he laughed at us, but still complied.

"Didn't you two miss me? Cause you know… I'm awesome and everything" he said with a dimple grin and scratching the back of his head. He really was adorable though, in a brotherly way. "Of course we missed you, but we just saw you last week" I smiled, and laughed at his fake shocked look. "Was it really just a week ago? I thought it was like a century or so… You guys lie" Before we can turn back to walk into the building I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey guys! Hold up!" When I turned around I saw our other best buddy Jasper. He was a medium build guy with blond curls, blue eyes, and light skin, taller than me with a southern thrall. He was really hot, but not my type.

He reached me first swirling me around and kissing me on the cheek. "I missed you" he said in his southern accent. He transferred here in freshman year and became huge on our soccer team, and after he kicked the ball at my head during one of the cheer practices we became good friends. Well… after I kicked him in the balls of course.

"I missed you to! How was Texas?" I asked he traveled to Texas every summer to be with his mother because he moved here with his father. It reminded me of me sometimes. But instead my mother moved away when I was younger and I stayed with my Chief of police father Charlie Swan.

"It was fun, it's always hard to leave but I always remember you guys then I hop right back on that plane" he said with a laugh and went to go hug the others. With that he and Emmett left to first block because they happen to have the same class.

"He is totally into you" Rose whispered in my ear while she walked ahead of me. "Rose, stop! No he doesn't" I yelled to her trying to catch up. "Bella you are so blind, that guy is totally into you. Now shut up and don't yell" I stopped talking and followed her to our lockers, we always had to be careful on what we said. Someone can always be listening.

"Rose, he is our best friend he…" cutting me off she started ranting "and so is Emmett, he is our best friend. As you can see I'm in love with the guy. You are just as blind as he is. Jasper had it in for you for a long time. Probably when he first knocked you out with his soccer ball, even when you kicked him in the balls" before she can keep on talking I covered her mouth with my hand "okay I get it, but I still think your wrong"

After I got my books I ran off to my first block class which consisted of English. You would think since we spoke English and took this class every day of our educational career that this would end by now, but no.

When I entered the class, most of the students looked up and greeted me. Did I mention I was at the top? Ever since freshman year when I tried out for cheerleading I became pretty popular. It was never my intention to get this much attention, I just wanted to be a part of the team. First came the team, then the parties, then the attention, and in it was all pretty cool.

But I was waiting for something and it just turned on…

_Good morning students! Welcome to the start of a brand new school year! We have a few announcements to make._

_1. Welcome the freshman! Hope you guys enjoy your first year in High School_

_2. Congrats to the seniors on your final yea, and you guys better know that we are watching out for a senior prank, _(With that everyone in the class cheered).

_3. If anyone wants to join year book, or activities committee please come to the office between classes._

_4. We would also like to congratulate Isabella Swan on becoming our Cheer Captain for our cheerleading squad, and congrats to Rosalie Hale for co-captain congrats guys! _

_5. Finally all sports tryouts start on Monday after school._

_That's it for the announcements!_

After that they said the pledge of allegiants everyone in the class stood up to congratulate me for being chosen to be cheer captain. I already knew because the captain from last year told me the day of her graduation because she was just too excited not to tell me. I was very much honored.

"So, you're our new cheer coach. Congratuations" a voice behind me sneered, _hmm that can only be the bitch squad that in my squad. _"Hey Jess and umm Kate right? Just so you know my back is not a voicemail say it to my face" I said with a smile. I'm not one to be a bitch but Kate has been on my bad side since the third grade. She always had it in for me, she put glue in my hair on purpose in the fourth grade and I actually had to cut my hair to my shoulders to get it all out.

"How about this Bella, I hope you break a leg" with that Kate dragged Jessica away while jess gave me a shrug. I know she does not always agree with what her hoe says but yet she still follows her like a puppy.

When glass was over I headed off to the office to sign up for the activities board and saw Rose there signing up for the yearbook committee. We agreed during the summer that one of us had to do one or the other because we had to have a say on everything this year. It had to be perfect.

"Hey captain, heard your name on the announcements this morning" Rose said turning toward me with a smile. "I know, I heard yours to co-captain. I'm so happy even though I got confronted by the bitch and her puppy" I laughed pulling her out of the office.

"Ugh! Kate and Jessica are already starting? It's the first day of school, I would expect for the sassiness to start on Monday" Rose moaned dragging me to our second block class that we happened to share. It was an elective so we actually chose it together, yay for Drama.

When we reached the class both me and Rose groaned, _this is going to be interesting_. Kate and Jessica were there along with James and this other dude named Laurence that use to stalk Rose into the ground, Riley, and this girl named Victoria that honestly didn't like anybody. But luckily Emmett was there along with Jasper, my good friend Angelia and her boyfriend Ben and our other friend Eric. There were other seniors there but I didn't exactly know them by name.

Mr. Banner our drama teacher walked in and just had us sit down and introduce ourselves; we will start everything on Monday. Today was Friday, the first day or school and the day to just come back and get a feel of what were doing for the next few months.

When that embarrassing hell was over Rose and I headed to the cafeteria to get something small so we can eat our lunch out at the picnic tables. This was something we made a habit of when the weather was nice, and everyone and their mothers knew today was gorgeous.

When we got to the line Jasper jogged ahead of me and grabbed a tray "It's on me, what would you girls like?" he asked with a huge smile, I couldn't help to smile back. "Jasper it's okay I…" he cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth and speaking "no, no, no I got it. What would you and Rose like?"

"I would like a salad and water, and so would Bella. Thank you, you're so sweet!" Rose said as my jaw dropped open, and she pulled me outside the cafeteria. "Rose! I don't want to use him like that!" shaking her head she pulled me to the side under a tree "You're not using him Bella, he is our friend remember? Friends do that for each other what's wrong with you?" Rose questioned. She knew what she was doing.

"Fine, I figured he liked me. He is way too sweet and I don't want to use him" I explained, but before she can say anything Emmett and Jasper walked outside and sat down at the table waiting for us. "This discussion is not over" I warned her but she just laughed in my face and went to go sit down.

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asked as we sat down, "Yup everything is dandy right Bella? Oh! And thank you for the food Jasper we appreciate it!" Rose said addressing all of us. What a bitch, she is lucky I will figure her tomorrow. As of now she is on my black list.

The day after that went pretty fast, nothing much to tell. I got more congratulations and dirty looks from the haters. After yelling at Rose some more I dropped her off home and headed to my house. Deciding to take the long way home I went down a back road to see cars and movers outside of a large house.

The house was extremely expensive and had all the land around it. Hence it was on a deserted block. No one ever bought it, I guess until now of course. I saw there was a Volvo, and two BMWs. Wow, I wanted those parents right about now. When I drove home I parked my roaring truck and ran inside to start cooking because damn I was hungry. I was not a salad person I rather eat food.

When I was done cooking I ate by myself because my dad did not know how to come home in time and I headed to my room. Once I got in I threw myself on my bed and pulled out my laptop from under my pillow and turned it on. Time for some Facebook!

**Facebook Status**

**Isabella Swan: **I'm bored out of my mind! Someone text me!

**Comments:**

**Emmett McCarty: **I got you; I'm going to spam your phone right now homey g skillet!

**Isabella Swan: **Em… I will murder you if you kill my phone with your stupid text! Lol =P

**Angelia Weber: **You should come over and help me babysit, you won't complain about being bored anymore! =D

**Jasper Whitlock:** Callllllll me!

**Rosalie Hale: Jasper Whitlock **she isn't going to call you because she is going to call me… nope nevermind I'm calling already

In the next moment my phone was ringing and of course it was Rose "What hoe? I just dropped your ass home" I mocked complained into the phone. "Bells you know you miss me already" I laughed out loud "You wish I missed you already!" before she can respond I hung up on her and looked back on Facebook.

**Facebook Status**

**Rosalie Hale: **This bitch hung up on me! O.o…** Isabella Swan**

**Comments:**

**Jasper Hale: **That's because she wants to talk to me!

**Emmett McCarty: **No she wants to talk to me her best friend in the whole world!

**Isabella Swan: **Never mind I don't want to talk to any of you lolz…

**Rosalie Hale: **Hoe…

**Kate Martin: **You can say that again ** Rosalie Hale**

**Rosalie Hale: **Seriously** Kate Martin **get off my status …

**Isabella Swan: Kate Martin **I do have an inbox you know… and a phone… and a house… talk to me not about me.

With that I logged off because she honestly annoyed me. I laid back and closed my eyes, letting my hands travel up and down my body. I needed to hurry up and lose my virginity I was getting very antsy. I had a lot of chances but they never felt right. I guess you can say I was waiting for the right guy? But in moments like this when I was home alone and turned on for no reason I wish I had someone to hook up with. I got up to take a cold shower to get rid of this feeling and headed to bed.

The next day I got up around noon and got dressed for the day, I planned on staying over Rose house later since her parents went away for the weekend and we were going to sit and drink till we got drunk. But first things first I had to go to the super market to get snacks for our hangover tomorrow.

When I got to the supermarket I grabbed a cart and went straight for the snack isle, you always need munchies. When I stepped away from the cart I picked a few bags and started my little happy dance, but I guess that was a bad idea. Without realizing it I stepped on water and slipped, but while I was going down I crashed into something and fell and whatever it was landed on top on me.

"Ouch…" I heard a deep music like voice grunt. When I opened my eyes I saw beautiful green eyes looking straight at me. "Yes… ouch…umm…your still on top of me" I addressed the mystery boy through my admiring.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he mumbled standing up and pulling me up with him. "Are you okay?" he asked, but ignoring his question I starred at this angelic handsome man… not boy like I said before. He had wild bronze hair with pale skin, green eyes, great build, and was definitely taller than me. He was wearing a leather jacket over a white t shirt and black jeans. He looked amazing.

"Umm… miss? Are you okay?" his words snapped me out of my rude starring and I looked up to his eyes "Yes I'm okay, cheerleader and all, I can handle a fall" he smirked at my comment shaking his head.

"Aren't you a little too clumsy to be a cheerleader?" he asked teasing me; I can't believe he just teased me and I didn't kick him in the balls yet. "Actually… cheering is my cure" I smiled and turned to pick up my stuff and go. I can wonder about him later, I had somewhere to be right now.

Before I can get far I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around in confusion "My name is Edward" he said looking confused about what he said. "My name is Bella" I said in reply "see you around?" I asked, I couldn't imagine not seeing him around again. I wonder if he is wrong around here, or maybe just passing by. "Umm, no" with that he ran off out of the store. _What the fuck?_

After the whole thing at the store I drove to Roses and we partied and drank all night. The boys wanted to come over but we said no because I was too drunk and I didn't want to do anything stupid with Jasper.

"So I ran into this hunkster at the market and I busted my ass and he fell on top of me and he dissed me but not before telling me his name. His name is Edward and he is hot, my hot Edward. Mystery Edward. He is a mystery Rose!" I rambled in my drunken state, which was the last thing I said before I knocked out.

The next morning Rose woke me up by pushing me off the bed "What the fuck bitch!" I mumbled slash yelled "Don't yell! My head can't take it…" she grumbled. "You are yelling yourself hoe…" with that I fell back to sleep.

Later on when we were both awake Rose asked me about Edward because she remembered the name but didn't remember the story. I just said I didn't know what she was talking about. When I went home from her house later on that night I took a shower and went back to bed.

By the time I woke up the next morning on Monday I felt better and I was ready to rock the day. I did my hair is loose girls that went down my back; I put on blue skinny jeans, black flats and a black tank top. I grabbed my gym bag and my huge school bag purse and headed out the door to pick up Rose from her house.

This morning we just left the music on and didn't speak, it was calming mostly since it was Monday. No one liked Mondays. When we got to the parking lot I left my gym back and grabbed my school bag and got out of the cab. We both walked into the school and after first block ended and I entered second block I realized there was a buzz.

"Did you see the new hottie that entered our school today?" I heard Jessica whisper to Kate. "Duh, who didn't? Did you see the little pixie girl with him? She was tiny but pretty cute herself, I wonder if they are related." Kate replied.

Hmm, so a new kid… I must check this out. When class was over and I walked to my locker I put my stuff away and watched as everyone went to the cafeteria. When I turned the corner to enter myself I slammed into something and was going to fall before someone caught me. When I looked up I caught the sight of the bright green eyes I missed from this weekend.

"We need to stop meeting this way" I mumbled pulling away, but when I looked back at him he first looked concerned then turned angry. "We need to stop meeting in general" he snapped before turning and jogging down the fall. _Whoa… what was that about?_ Hmm I liked a challenge.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please let me know, I already know where I'm going if I continue and trust me when I say it gets very interesting! =) Soooooo please review!


End file.
